When Clans Get Crazy
by Streamtail of RiverClan
Summary: read, find out what the clans are REALLY like.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I got this idea of making a story called " When Clans get crazy", and it's prettty crazy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own warriors OR any of the cats, but Erin Hunter does. The story SHALL begin!

* * *

Thunderclan, at dawn, in the dens, sleeping

" Cloudtail, wake up! I had this great idea when i dreamed!" I said, waking up. "okay, lovely Brightheart." he said. I told him the plan. " Awesome, let's do it now, before the others wake up!

At the lake where EVERY cat drinks, Cloudtail and I poured 4 buckets of Crazy Potion that StarClan sent into the lake. " Okay, Cloudtail, ready to drink?" I asked, barely able to wait. " Ready!" he said. We drank in the lake.

* * *

BACK AT CAMP

" HEYYYY MAH HOMIES, WAKE UP 'CAUSE BRIGHTHEART'S IN TOWNNNN! " Brightheart said. All the cats in ThunderClan woke up. The cats were asking all sorts of questions, like "What's a town?" or, " Is Brightheart crazy? " . Then Seedpaw told Lilypaw he was thirsty, and the siblings went to the lake to get some water. Yay, more cra- " I'M A PRETTY GIRL, AND PURDY IS FRIGGIN' OOOLLD!"Cloudtail sang in the tune of "Barbie girl". " You interrupted me!" said the narrator. " Oh, sorry! " Cloudtail apologized. " LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH THE HIGH ROCK!" Bramblestar yowled. " Okay, this is crazy, and I don't know what's happening, but- " Bramblestar broke off. " Don't know what's going on? I KNOW whats going on!" Said Lilypaw, arriving. " YEAH, Bramlestar's a kit, that's what's going on! And also i'm about to lick the creamy middle out of every cat's Oreo's!" Seedpaw said, running off. " Wahhh! Why! No, take Squirrelflight instead, she's ugly anyways!" Said Bramblestar, who soon got beat up by Squirrelflight. " ATTENTION! Every cat that gets a drink of water soon turns crazy, so... LET's get WATER!" Squirrelface- er- Squirrelflight- shouted to everyone. They marched down to the lake, singing wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus. Lionblaze insists her name is Whiny Cryus.

* * *

EVERY CLAN TOGETHER IN SHADOWCLAN WHEN IT'S NOT A GATHERING

" HARDY HOO HAHHHHHH" Mistystar said, slapping Ashstar with a fish. " Oh, it's ONNN, sista!" Ashtar said, and Jayfeather sat down on a magic couch with popcorn and WATCHED them fight. " BABE, I thought you couldn't see!" said Half moon. She had come back alive and joined Jayfeather's new clan, JayisbeautifulClan. " You gave me back sight, remember?" He said. All the kits, Featherkit, Fallenkit, Ravenkit, Greenkit, Wingkit, Darkkit, and all the many others, planned a surpize attack on everyone. They were all huddled together. " Ready, set, ATTACK!" Mistkit said in a cute high voice. The tiny, vicious scraps clawed every cat. "Ooooh, flying rainbows!" Bramblestar said, running after the kits. " AHHHH! DUMB FAT BRAMBLEPOOP! RUNNNNNN!" Screeched the kits, flying off with random jet packs.

* * *

In StarClan

StarClan had somehow drank the water, so they were crazy as well. "Hey Yellowpurplegreentongue!" Longtail said to Yellowpurplegreentongue, which was Yellowfang's new name. "What?" She asked. " I'm bringin' s*xy back!" Longtail said. ^o_o^

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! review if it was good. Comment Oc's!


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again, stick

Hi! I'd like to thank for giving me a cat, I will use him and yes, you can make cats... weird. I mean, that's the code word for this story! Thank you, lovely viewers for reading and some people reviewed. let the story begin, and may starclan light your path O_O

* * *

RIVERCLAN

" ATTENTION CrazyLakeClan! We will be spying on JayisbeautifulClan! Lets go!" Mistystar said to her clan.

When they arrived, this is what they saw. " Half Feather, I bet I can beat you in a hoo ha contest!" one of Jayfeather and Half Moon's 986 kits challenged her brother. There was then a bunch of hoo ha's and it soon turned into all of the kits saying hoo ha and dancing to Foot Loose. Then, Jayfeather let out a huge gasp. " It- it's youuuuu!" he said. A cat slowly came down from the sky, along with a long scratched stick. " Oh, I know its me, the Great Crazyface-" the cat began to say, but was interupted. " ITS YOUUUUUUHHHHH STICK! I WILL FEED YUUH FISH BONESSS AND LOVE YOUUUU! Half Moon, I'm dumping you and tell the kids they're gonna have littermates that look like sticks." Jayfeather said. He ran towards the stick, but Crazyface broke it, And then Half Moon ran over and slapped him. " I can still read minds, Half Moon! Stop thinking I'd look pretty in a tutu, I'm ALREADY beautiful!" Jayfeather said. All of a sudden, Blastofgaskit came over to Crazyface and said, " Oh noez! It ish de powerful purple checkered kitzy kat!" and he farted his way to StarClan- Oh wait, he's coming down... Grabbing mint oreos... Now he goneOH THAT HORRIBLE STENCH! I, the best narrator, am going to PieClan, ThunderClan's new name.

* * *

ThunderClan

This is what I saw:

"DAISY YO SHO PRETTEHHH, I RUB BURGERZ ON YO' FACEEE! Haha Boom Boom, fiya powa!" Cloudtail said. " Oh no you don't, ATTACK my minions!" Brightheart said, and a bunch of mini pies tried to attack Cloudtail, but when that didn't work, Brightheart used plan B and poked Bramblestar but told him it was Cloudtail, and soon Cloudtail was scared away by Bramblestar's crying. Then, all of a sudden, Thornclaw screamed. " MY BABYYYYY! Nooo, Hazeltail, our baby died!" Thornclaw and hit mate, Hazeltail, were mourning over a melted chocolate bar. She was SO lovely, but I had to melt her to make syrup for my icecream.

* * *

IN STARCLAN

"Oaky, I need to talk to you!" Bluestar said to Oakheart. " But I need to talk to you first!" He said. "Okay, oakheart, you go first. "

"Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek Cow goes moo Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow!" He said. " I already know all that!" Bluestar said. "But theres one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?" "er... grow-" Bluestar replied, only to be interrupted.

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
What the fox say?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
What the fox say?

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
What the fox say!" He finished. " um, okayyy then. So, I was gonna say, I'm having a party in the dark forest, and it has cheese! You wanna go with me, Starclan, and the Clans? Bluestar asked. Annnddd thats the end of THAT!

* * *

Meanwhile in WindClan

There was a purple poop- Er, I meant poof. " We have arrived, my purple pizza!" Snowfur, Bluestars sister and, Mosskit, Bluestar's kit, said, with 16 grenades, super glue, and a pair of mustaches. Let war begin.

Okayyyyy and that the end of that! plz review, i need more cats also. I hoped you like!

Question of the day: What do you think Snowfur and Mosskit are planning, and do you think jayfeather WOULD look good in a tutu- Ohhhh with pictures of sticks on it! lol idk... okayyyy bye, I will soon update, possibly daily.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I am back! sorry, was busy.

It was a nice day in ThunderClan, when the dumb narrator forgot what happened in the last chapter. And, since Jayfeather keeps getting his own stories, I'm going to change him in into a girl. " Hey, Ivypool, wanna drink in the lake and get even crazier?" said Jayfeather. So, they went to the lake. through the bushes, Bluestar and Russetfur were pouring something in the lake. " Go on, pur the girly juice! Then the clans will be ALL girls and, without boys, WE CAN END THE CLANS!" Russetfur said, and made Bluestar pour the girly juice in. " Haha, lucky it can only be used on one person! " said Bluestar, and she super duper glued Russetfur's paws together. Then, they dissapeared as Jayfeather and Ivypool went near the lake. Jayfeather drank first. All of a sudden, this is what Ivypool sensed:

Ivypool's POV

Jayfeather started turning... pink! He grew longer lashes and then soon said.. " Heyyy girl! Ya know, Hollyleaf's butt is like sooo big! And OMG FLYING PINK KITTEN MUFFINS WITH RAINBOW SKIRTS! Like, totes LOL!" He- he's a girl... Noooo! MY DREAMS ARE CRUSHED! I can NEVER have Poolkit and Featherkit with him- her! I started to cry.

meanwhile with the kits... O..O

The kits were falling from the sky. " Quick, guys, onto the Pretty Pizza Pie Parlor Plane for Purple Peanuts!" said Larkkit. The kits magically floated to the Pretty Pizza Pie Parlor Plan for Purple Peanuts.

ShadowClan

At the time, Blackstar was rolling on the dirtplace floor, laughing histerically. He had catmint. "Ugh, rolling in mah poo again, I see. Am I really that wonderful?" said Littlecloud. " Yes, you are!" said Cinderpelt. " O.M.G! YOU!" Said Littlecloud, and there was that dramatic moment where cloudtail, in slow motion, runs torwards Cinderpelt and hugs her.

Bramblestar

I logged onto the computer. I went on a chat room site. " Hey, why's you username 'Bramblehotty12345', and why is your profile picture... You naked, with candles around you? Ugh, a site you cannot unsee. " squirrelflight said. Bramblestar logged off.

2 hours later... Bramblestar went back on the chat site. He looked at his username and it said... MySonBrammyWammy11! and the profile picture... Goldenflower kissing him? Eww! " GOLDENNNNNNNFLOWERRRRRRR!" Screamed Bramblestar.

lol so that da endddd... hey, what woudld ya do if you were bramblestar and goldenflower changed YOU username and pic to that? PLEASEEE REVIEW wont update til i get 10 reviews.


End file.
